lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Accidental Avalanche
"The Accidental Avalanche" is the fourth episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It aired on September 8, 2019. Plot The Lion Guard struggles to climb up a mountain on their way to the Tree of Life. The team wonders if they should travel around the mountain, but Kion insists that they climb over it to save time. However, he slips on snow and knocks the entire Lion Guard down the slope with him. After the fall, Fuli suggests that they take the route around the mountain, but Kion angrily insists that they continue climbing. He paws at his scar, and Fuli worries over him. Just then, Makini spots a family of snow monkeys relaxing in a hot spring. Anga flies over to ask for directions, only to scare them, as they are afraid of birds of prey. Impatient, Kion decides to use the Roar of the Elders on the mountain in order to blow a hole through it. Fuli warns him that he is not thinking clearly because of his scar, but he orders her to follow his lead. He then uses the Roar and starts an avalanche that comes barreling toward them. The Lion Guard manages to rescue the snow monkeys from danger, but their home gets buried in the process. Kion apologizes to the snow monkeys and vows to find them a new home as repayment. Yuki, the matriarch, explains that they want a hot spring with plenty of available food and no trees for large birds to nest in ("A Snow Monkey's Home"). Anga spots a hot spring, but warns that it is out of their way and has many nearby trees. Fuli cautions Kion that they do not have time for such a delay, but he refuses to see reason and insists that they journey to the hot spring. When they arrive, they are greeted by flying squirrels, including one named Tafu. The snow monkeys are scared off and end up falling into a deep hole in the snow. Anga witnesses their disappearance, and Kion orders his team to investigate. Once more, Fuli warns Kion that he is not thinking clearly, but he brushes her aside. When the Lion Guard arrives on the scene, Bunga falls into the hole himself. Ono warns the others that they cannot get too close, else they will fall in as well, and that any movement within the hole will cause the snow monkeys and Bunga to fall deeper. Though the team looks to Kion for direction, he asks Fuli for help, as he is not thinking clearly. She agrees and orders Anga to lift the snow monkeys out in her talons. Anga approaches the snow monkeys and tells them that she will lift them to safety in her talons. The snow monkeys react with fear and panic as Anga approaches them, causing snow to fill the hole. However, Anga bursts out of the snow with the snow monkeys and Bunga safely in her talons. Once they land, Fuli tells Anga to find a new hot spring for the snow monkeys. Anga follows Fuli's orders, and the Lion Guard leads the snow monkeys to a new home. Once there, Fuli allows the team to take a brief reprieve, as they have earned it. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Landry Bender as Makini Guest starring * Evan Kishiyama as Nabasu * Ai-Chan Carrier as Kimyo * J. Elaine Marcos as Yuki * Christopher Willis as Tafu * Andrew Kishino as Hitashi Appearances Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on August 3, 2019, on DisneyNOW. Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3